Songs for Couples
by DragonClan
Summary: Just as the title states. Songs for couples. Either romance or friendship. No slash. Possibility for CharacterxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings**

This is going to be for Pair of Kings couples.

Guidelines:

1) Must be either romance or friendship  
2) No slash for Romance**(I'm sorry I just don't like** **those kinds of fiction. I don't have anything against it, I just don't like** **it.)**  
3) I will accept OC's just give me information for one

Review or PM me a couple and song, and i will post it along with some other ones I am doing.

**Let me know what you want. -DragonClan.**


	2. Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Lightning by Alex Goot.**

It's time for the Harvest Festival on Kinkow again. I wrote this song for Mikayla; I hope she likes it. "What's up people of Kinkow? Are you guys ready to kick off this festival?" I got loud applause as a response, "Alright. I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl in my life. This is for you Mikayla."

_**Just stare me down with those electric eyes**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**I can't escape that gaze tonight**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

The first time I met Mikayla; I couldn't speak right. When I looked into her eyes, I felt a shock run through my body. Every time I look into her eyes, I can't break away from her gaze. But I want to look deeper because I want to see brightness in her eyes. I want to see the lightning.

_**I'm hypnotized by the way she moves**_

_**Baby girl please help me soon,**_

_**Im'a take you to sun and the moon**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

I can never keep my eyes off of Mikayla whenever she walks into the room. She's just so beautiful that I'm in a trance every time she speaks. I want to take her to see the planets, sun, and the moon.

_**And I've been catching myself thinking of it**_

_**It was three in the morning,**_

_**Every day I chase after her**_

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**And I've been catching myself thinking of it**_

_**It was three in the morning,**_

_**Every day I chase after her**_

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**No, I can't catch lightning**_

I always daydream about us as a couple. I'll wake up at 3 in the morning just thinking about her and her inner and outer beauty. Every day, every chance I get, I ask her out. Hoping that she will says yes. Only to get rejected again and again. But none of that matters because I love her.

_**She'll make you believe anything she wants**_

_**Make you think that you're the one**_

_**She will keep you there**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

Mikayla is hard to figure out. I mean one day she's nice, and it seems like she likes me back. But the next day, she's angry and upset with me. No matter what though I will always be there for her. Even if she doesn't want me to be there. I'd do it because to me Mikayla is beyond this world.

_**And I've been catching myself thinking of it**_

_**It was three in the morning,**_

_**Every day I chase after her**_

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**Catching myself thinking of it**_

_**It was three in the morning,**_

_**Every day I chase after her**_

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**No, I can't catch lightning**_

_**Oh I can't catch lightning**_

_**Yeah, I can't catch lightning**_

Another day gone by, another day thinking of Mikayla, another day of rejection. But I still have hope. Asking out Mikayla is like trying to catch lightning. Hard to do but not impossible.

_**Just stare me down with those electric eyes**_

_**No matter how hard I try,**_

_**I can't escape that gaze tonight**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**That girl's up in the atmosphere**_

_**She's way up in the atmosphere**_

Every look that Mikayla gives me whether it's either a glare or a smile; there's always the same power behind it that's electrifying. Making me want to pay attention to here, but also making me want to just ignore what she saying and look at her.

_**And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting**_

_**For you**_

_**Anticipating**_

_**Chasing after things that you do**_

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**Waiting, waiting, waiting**_

_**For you**_

_**Anticipating**_

_**Chasing after things that you do**_

I've been waiting for Mikayla to say yes just one time; to give me a chance to be something more than just a friend to her. But no matter what, I'm still going after her.

_**But I can't catch lightning**_

_**No I can't catch lightning**_

_**No I can't catch lightning**_

_**Oh I can't catch lightning**_

_**I can't catch lightning.**_

The song ended. "Thank you Kinkow!" I got off and went backstage. When I got backstage, I was bombarded with hugs and congratulations. When everyone was done hugging me, I felt someone slam into my chest. "Brady, that was amazing!" "Thanks Mikayla. It means a lot coming from you." "Was that song really for me Brady?" "Yeah it was." I looked up and saw that no one was here. "Mikayla, can I ask you something?" "Anything Brady?" "Will you go out with me?" "Sure Brady I can give you a chance." "Thanks for taking a chance on me." With that said I leaned down and kissed her.

**I should be able to get two more up by tomorrow. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	3. Had Me at Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Had Me at Hello by Luke Benward or Disney.**

**Dedicated to Ninjago123 for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

I was upset that I couldn't hang out with Mikayla anymore because she had her guard shift. I tried to ask her out, but every time I try, my brain melts and all that comes out is flirty comments. I've been in love with her since she said hello. Wait, that's a perfect idea for a song. I grabbed my guitar and song book. I opened up to a new page and started writing. I titled the song: _**Had Me at Hello.**_

_**I can feel you coming from a mile away**_

_**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**_

_**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**_

_**That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**_

It always feels like I know when Mikayla is going to walk into a room. It feels like I know where she is from a mile away. Every time she talks to me, my heart beats faster. Every word that she speaks, I fall harder. I don't think she realizes that I'm hers. I've already given her my heart, and I'm not taking it back.

_**You don't have to try too hard**_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You don't gotta thing to prove**_

_**I'm already into you so**_

Mikayla just has to ask me to do something, and I'll do it because she already has my heart. She won't ever have to prove anything to me. I'll believe her no matter what because I trust her. I know that she won't lie because she is always honest.

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

When I first saw Mikayla, I thought she was beautiful. When she first spoke to me, I was already hooked. I want to be able to hug Mikayla without worrying about her flipping me over or her dad chasing me around the castle. Don't ask about that. Whenever I hang out with Mikayla, I never want the day to end. I never want to say good night to her because that means the day is over.

_**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**_

_**Cause you ain't saying nothing**_

_**I ain't already heard plus**_

_**All them words get buried when the beats so loud**_

_**And the speakers blowin up to this dance song**_

I ask out Mikayla every day, already knowing what she is going to say. But I always try. I remember when Mikayla and I danced at my prom. She looked beautiful in that dress. We just stared into each other eyes, and I was glad that for once she didn't push me away. We didn't talk, and I realized just how beautiful she was on the inside and out.

_**You don't have to try too hard**_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You don't gotta thing to prove**_

_**I'm already into you so**_

Every day I want to make Mikayla happy because she means the world to me. She doesn't have to prove anything to me, but I have something to prove to her. I have to prove to her that I love her.

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

I want to be able to comfort Mikayla when she's upset. Cause I know that she would do the same for me. I want to be in Mikayla's arms, and I want her to be in mine. I want to tell her that I love her.

_**Oooooh ooooh oooh ooh ooh**_

_**Oooooh ooooh oooh ooh ooh**_

_**Oooooh ooooh oooh ooh ooh**_

_**Oooooh ooooh oooh ooh ooh**_

_**So hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

I had just finished the song when Mikayla walked into the room. "Hey Brady." "Hey Kayla. What do you need?" "I heard the song. It sounds beautiful. Who's it about?" "To be honest Kayla, it's about you."

**Mikayla's POV:**

I was walking back to my room. I've been really confused lately. Every time Brady is near me, my pulse starts to get faster. I've been feeling like this ever since I danced with Brady at his prom. I was walking past the kings' room when I heard someone singing. When I got closer, I put my ear to the door; I could already tell that it was Brady's voice because Boomer's voice is worse than being tortured. When he was finished, I walked in the room. I had to talk to Brady and find out what my feelings were. "Hey Brady." "Hey Kayla. What do you need?" "I heard the song. It sounds beautiful. Who's it about?" I was curious about who he wrote it for. "To be honest Kayla, it's about you." I was really happy when he said that. "Brady, can I tell you something?" "You can tell me anything Kayla." Alright here goes nothing. "I love you." I closed my eyes and waited for a response. "Brady?" I looked up at him, and he had a shocked look on his face. I felt tears starting to come up. "I guess I'll go now. Bye Brady." That seemed to take him out of his shock. "Mikayla wait!" I spun around. "What Brady!" I was mad now I told him how I felt and he didn't say anything. "I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way. I love you too Mikayla." To say that I was happy is an understatement. I pulled Brady's head down to kiss him. I felt fireworks when we kissed. After we broke away, we were panting for breath. "Mikayla, would you go out with me?" "I would love to."

**I should be able to get two more up by tomorrow. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	4. Song for You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Song for You by Bridgit Mendler ft. Shane Harper.**

**Dedicated to Delilah97 for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

_**Bold Italics = Mikayla (Bridget Mendler)**_

**Bold Underline = Brady (Shane Harper)**

_**Bold Italics Underlined = Both**_

* * *

Brady and Mikayla walked up onto the stage. "Merry Christmas, people of Kinkow, I'm Brady and this is Mikayla. This is our Christmas present for you." Everyone started to cheer. Brady brought out his guitar and started to strum it. Brady had some guards bring out a stool and some microphone. "Are you ready Kayla." "As ready as I'll ever be." "Don't worry Kayla." "You'll do fine. We've practiced this, and you have a beautiful voice." "Thanks Brady."

(Mikayla)

_**Didn't know what to get you**_

_**Ordinary just wouldn't do**_

_**But I just found the perfect gift**_

_**For you**_

_**Now I got it all ready**_

_**But it's not wrapped in red or green**_

_**Come and sit down beside me here**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

(Both)

_**We've got mistletoes and fire light**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

_**As I sing my song**_

_**For you**_

(Mikayla)

_**I hear church bells are ringing**_

(Both)

_**Carolers are singing harmony**_

_**With me now**_

(Brady)

**You are looking so lovely yeah**

(Both)

_**Even if the lights go out**_

_**We've got mistletoes and fire light**_

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

(Mikayla)

_**As I sing my song**_

_**For you**_

(Brady)

**You're so beautiful**

**I only hope you see what I see**

(Mikayla)

_**See it**_

(Both)

_**Every word is meant to show you**_

_**How much you mean to me**_

(Mikayla)

_**We've got mistletoes and fire light**_

_**On this cold December night**_

(Both)

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

_**As I sing my song**_

_**We've got mistletoes **_**(mistletoes)**_** and fire light **_**(fire light)**

(Both)

_**On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

(Mikayla)

_**As I sing my song**_

(Brady)

**Sing my song**

(Both)

_**Sing**_

_**My song**_

_**For you.**_

After they finished singing, everyone cheered for them. They looked into each other's eyes. Without hesitation, Brady leaned down and kissed Mikayla. "Mistletoe," he whispered and pointed straight up. Mikayla looked up and and looked down blushing when she saw it. "Merry Christmas Kayla." Mikayla leaned up and pecked Brady on the lips. "Merry Christmas to you, too Brady. See you inside."

**Sorry that it couldn't be longer. It was hard to try to come up with a better story line, but I tried my best. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	5. Last Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.**

**Dedicated to yummy42 for the song, plot, and couple. I hope you like this.**

**AU. They are 21 and are in Miami.**

* * *

_**There's a stranger in my bed**_

_**There's a pounding in my head**_

_**Glitter all over the room**_

_**Pink flamingos in the pool**_

When I woke up in the morning, my head was throbbing. I went into my bathroom to get some aspirin. I took two pills and drank a glass of water. I couldn't remember anything from last night. That's the last time I go to a party that Candis throws. When I got back to my room, I saw someone move on the bed. I grabbed a bat that was near the bed and pulled back the covers. It was some guy laying face down. "Who are you!?" When he looked up, I gasped. It was Brady, and I've and a crush on him for forever. "Brady?" "Mikayla, is that you?" "Yeah." "Do you know where I am?" "You're at Candis's place." "Hey are the flamingos still in the pool?" "What flamingos?" I looked out the window and saw a couple of flamingos in the hot tub. "Don't you remember anything?" "No I don't."

_**I smell like a mini bar**_

_**DJ's passed out in the yard**_

_**Barbies on the barbeque**_

_**This a hickie or a bruise**_

I was still looking out the window; I was pretty sure that I could smell the alcohol on my body. I really hope that Brady couldn't smell it. I also Boomer, Brady's brother who offered to DJ for the night, was passed out on the ground. In the window's reflection, I saw a purplish mark on my neck. Did I do anything with Brady last night?

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_**Oh well**_

_**It's a blacktop blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

I checked the internet to make sure that nothing got posted from the party. The first thing that popped up in my search was a picture of me riding on a mechanical bull. Oh shit. If my dad see's this, I'm going to be in so much trouble. I can't really remember everything, but all I know is that I had a lot of fun. Maybe Brady might remember some things.

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

"Hey Brady. Do remember anything from last night?" "Yeah I remember a few things. What do you need to know?" _I already found pictures of the both of us drinking and me dancing on a table. _I thought to myself. _I think that we kissed, but I'm going to save that question for later. _"What did we do after everyone left the party?"

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

"Well, we went to a bar, blew all of our money, and got kicked out." "Oh my God." I was horrified. If my dad knew what happened, I would be grounded for life. "That's not even the best part, there's more. After that happened, we hit the streets."

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage at trois**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop-op**_

_**Whoa-oh-oah**_

"We went to the park after that. We were heading to the lake to go swimming." I was relieved when he said that we didn't go naked. "But the crazy part was that you decided that we should go skinny dipping. So we streaked through the park and jumped into the lake. Man, the water was so cold." I feel so embarrassed right now.

_**This Friday Night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday Night**_

_**Do it all again**_

"That was really fun. I didn't know that you were a fun girl. I always thought that you didn't go to parties, Kayla." "I guess people can surprise you, Brady."

_**Trying to connect the dots**_

_**Don't know what to tell my boss**_

_**Think the city towed my car**_

_**Chandelier is on the floor**_

"How did we get home Brady?" "I think one of my friends picked us up." "What am I going to tell my boss?" "Just explain everything, I could drive you there. Cause I think the city towed your BMW."

_**Ripped my favorite party dress**_

_**Warrants out for my arrest**_

_**Think I need a ginger ale**_

_**That was such an epic fail**_

"Kayla, I think that you might want to change." Brady said pointing at my dress. I looked down and saw that it was torn in the front. Darn it, this was my favorite dress. "I could probably get the warrants cleared for us too." "What did we do?" "We went streaking in a park remember."

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_**Oh well**_

_**It's a blacktop blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage at trois**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop-op**_

_**Whoa-oh-oah**_

"Brady did we do anything together last night?" "We might have made out a little." "If we did, then where do we stand?" I asked. "I have one question first Kayla." "What is it Brady?" "Do you like me?" "Yes," I said blushing, "for a long time now actually." "That's great Kayla cause I feel the same way." "So what does that make us?" "I think that means we are dating now."

_**This Friday Night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday Night**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**This Friday Night**_

_**T.G.I.F**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

_**T.G.I.F.**_

I was glad it was Saturday morning, so I didn't have to worry about anything 'til Monday. As Brady and I got dressed, he told me more about last night. When he was finished, I asked, "Brady, if you could would, you do anything different." "No, I would do it all over again.

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage at trois**_

_**Last Friday Night**_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop-op**_

_**Whoa-oh-oah**_

_**This Friday Night**_

_**Do it all again**_

I walked Brady to the door. "Bye Brady." "Bye Kayla." He pecked me on the lips. Just as he was about to leave, I called him back. "Hey Brady wait." "Do you want to do this again?" "Sure Kayla, just try not to get too drunk next time.." Then he kissed me and left. "See you next Friday!" I called after him. "See you then!" He shouted back.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	6. Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Dedicated to Nicolive for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

**Mikayla and Brady find each other in a train station 5 years after Brady left.**

* * *

_**I saw you there, so beautiful**_

_**You stopped and stared, so magical**_

_**Then you asked me for my name**_

_**And we took an uptown train**_

I was at the train station waiting for my train to arrive when I saw him. It looked like he was looking around for something. When he turned around, my suspicions were confirmed. "Brady," I whispered to myself. When he saw me, his face turned into one of recognition. He ran over to me and asked, "Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but is your name Mikayla?" "Yes it is. Hey Brady." I hugged him as hard as I could. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Kayla." I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. He had gotten taller and more handsome. "What are you doing here, Kayla?" "I came here to look for you." I heard the train conductor call for all passengers "I gotta go." We said at the same time. "Looks like we have more time to catch up. Shall we, Kayla?" I grabbed his arm, and we boarded the train.

_**Before you leave, get up to go**_

_**I wanna know**_

_**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**_

_**Watching movies on Sunday?**_

_**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**_

_**Making faces in the station**_

_**Do you like, I need to know**_

_**What do you like? Before you go**_

We sat down across from each other to catch up. "How have you been Kayla?" "I'm fine. I'm actually staying down here for a little bit. What about you?" "I've been doing great." "What have you been up to since you left the island?" "I moved back in with Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. I finished high school and went to college. I majored in Literature and Music. What's has it been like on Kinkow?" "Well, you've got a new brother and the dark side is gone; other than that it's same old same old." "What I have a new brother. That is so cool." "Didn't you hear what I said about the dark side?" "I did, but a new brother is better." There was a lot more that I wanted to ask, but just then the train stopped. Brady and I stood up at the same time. "I guess this is our stop," I said.

_**You walked me home, so wonderful**_

_**It starts to snow, it's incredible**_

_**Now we're walking up my street**_

_**And you slowly turn to me**_

_**You're three inches from my lips**_

_**But before we do this**_

"Hey Kayla, can I walk you home?" "Sure Brady I would like that." It was starting to snow. I was feeling chilly. "Here, Kayla, borrow my jacket." "Thanks Brady." I put it on and breathed in his scent. It smelled just like him. "This is my street." Brady just smiled at me and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Nothing, let's go." "Do you still play guitar and sing?" "Yeah, I still do." We arrived at my house. I turned my head to tell Brady we were here; but when I did, my face was really close to his.

_**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?**_

_**Watching movies on Sunday?**_

_**Do you like kissing when it's raining?**_

_**Making faces in the station**_

_**Do you like, I need to know**_

_**What do you like? Before you go, oh oh**_

I could smell his breath. It smelled like mint and lemon. "Brady, do you still like me." "No I don't Mikayla." I looked down disappointed. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up. "I love you." With that said he leaned in and kissed me. I felt fireworks go off.

_**Show me the place where you come from**_

_**And the places you dream of**_

_**I wanna know everything you are**_

_**But before we get that far**_

As we kissed, I remembered when I first met him, when we danced at prom, when I found out he was Sirrocco, and when I kissed him to break a spell.

_**Do you like, I need to know**_

_**What do you like? Before you go**_

_**Do you like Shakespeare? (oh) Jeff Buckely? (yea, yeah)**_

_**Watching movies on Sunday?**_

_**Just you and me on a Sunday**_

_**Do you like kissing when it's raining? (oh)**_

_**Making faces in the station**_

_**Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely**_

_**Watching movies on a Sunday**_

_**Kissing when it's raining**_

_**Making faces in the station**_

_**Do you like, yea, yea, yea, yeah**_

We broke apart, and he asked, "Mikayla will you go out with me?" "Yes." A smile lit up his face. He pecked me on the lips. "See you tonight neighbor." That brought me out of my shock. "Wait what?" "We have a date tonight. Bye." "Bye Brady, see you tonight." He went into the house next door after that.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	7. See a Little Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or See a Little Light by Belinda.**

**Dedicated to Rik for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

**After Brady leaves the island.**

* * *

_**Stay alone in my room**_

_**Every moment passing too soon**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night**_

I've locked myself in my room. I feel really guilty about what I said about Brady. If I had known that would've happened, I would have just kept my mouth shut. I miss Brady; I never realized it, but I enjoyed every moment I spent with him. I can't sleep. I watch the moon go down and the sunrise.

_**Fall into a dream**_

_**Wake up and everything's the same**_

_**A second older but alone just like a child**_

Every night I dream about Brady and what could have happened if I never said what I said. I would probably be dating Brady. I wake up from my dreams every time Brady and I are about to kiss. When I wake up, I realize that it was all a dream and that Brady isn't going to be coming back. Every night I cry because I feel alone without Brady here.

_**If you just give me a sign**_

_**To live and not to die**_

_**Then I could see a little light**_

_**I could find some piece of mind**_

Today we got a letter from Brady. It told us that he made it to Chicago just fine and that he would be going back to school. It also said that he would return once he was finished college. After we read the letter, I was completely happy. Brady was fine, and he would come back soon.

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

_**I just need a little light**_

It's been three years since we last heard from Brady. He should be coming back soon. I know he's in college right now, but I don't know where.

_**Hear a clock ticking on a life that could have meaning**_

_**If I could find the love light in your eyes**_

_**See a million people**_

_**Everyone's so lonely**_

_**But we don't have to be alone tonight**_

We got another letter from Brady today. He said he would be here in a week, and he was bringing a friend from college. I walked around the village, but all I could think about was Brady. I was going to be able to see him soon.

_**Then I could see a little light**_

_**I could find some piece of mind**_

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

_**I just need a little light**_

_**If I could see a little light**_

_**If I could find some piece of mind**_

_**If you just give me a sign**_

_**I could see a little light**_

Brady's balloon had just landed. When Brady got out of the balloon, everyone surrounded him. Everyone wanted to greet the returning king. All of the celebration was interrupted by someone asking for help. "Hey Brady, can you help me with the bags?" "Sure thing Claire." Brady had gone to the balloon to help out a beautiful redheaded girl. Brady took the bags out of the balloon and set them down before dragging the girl over to us. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to my friend Claire. Claire, these are my triplet brothers Boomer and Boz, Mikayla, Mason, her father, and my cousin Lanny." We all said hello.

_**I don't know where you are**_

_**Maybe near or maybe far**_

_**I could see a little light**_

_**If I could see a little light**_

_**I could see a little light**_

After we all went inside, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see that it was Brady. "Can I talk to you for minute? Alone." "Sure Brady. What do you want to talk about?" "I wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" "Will you go out on a date with me?" "Yes, I'd love to."

_**Stay alone in my room**_

_**Every moment passing too soon**_

_**Watch the candles burn into the night**_

Brady and I were walking back to my room. "I had a great time tonight Brady." "Me too Kayla." We were outside of my room. "Good night Brady." "Good night Kayla." With that he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. That all happened a few hours ago, now I can't sleep. I've been thinking about Brady as I watch a candle burn.

**(50 years later)**

I was walking through a dark tunnel. I could see a light at the end and ran towards it. At the end of the tunnel, I found Brady; and all I had to do was find a little light.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	8. Open Mic Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, or Stand Out by Mitchel Musso.**

**Dedicated to Ninjago123 for the songs and couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

It was Open Mic Night at the Boomerama, and I was about to go up and perform. After the last person finished, Boomer went up on stage and called me up. "The next person we have performing is my brother Brady." Everyone cheered. I got up on stage and strapped on my guitar. "Hi everyone. I'm Brady, and I will be performing 2 songs for my girlfriend Mikayla." Everyone awed, and Mikayla looked down blushing. "The first song I will be performing is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."

_**You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads**_

_**When you walk through the door**_

_**Don't need make-up to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

Mikayla keeps putting herself down. Every time I compliment her; she says she isn't. It gets frustrating after awhile. Everywhere we go, I always have to stop guys from asking her out. She never needs make-up because she has both inner and outer beauty.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Everyone knows that she is beautiful except for her. Mikayla is the light to my world; without her, my world doesn't exist. Whenever she flips her hair back, the world slows down. I tell her that every time. And every time I do, she looks down blushing. Every time she does that, I know that she doesn't believe me.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

If Mikayla looked at herself through my eyes, she could see how beautiful she is. She would understand why I love her so much. When we are out on dates, I can never take my eyes off of her. I can never believe that she doesn't think that she is beautiful.

_**So c-come on**_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right I out it in a so-o-ong**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**You're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes**_

She always denies that she's beautiful, so that is why I am singing this song. For her to understand her beauty. Everywhere we go, Mikayla is always nervous about how she looks, and every time we make eye contact, she looks away.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Mikayla is so beautiful that I'm afraid that I will lose her. I love her so much that I need her or I will die. Everything she does is graceful, except for her dancing; but she never believes that she is.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

If Mikayla knew beautiful she was, she would probably deny it anyway; but that's why she is beautiful. She's herself and doesn't act like anyone else.

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na na na **_

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na na na na na na na**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Mikayla could have anybody she wanted, but she chose me. I'm either the luckiest guy in the world, or she really loves me. I always want her to be happy no matter what.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Mikayla is unique and that's what makes her beautiful.

After I finished the song, everyone cheered. "The next song I will be doing is an original song that I wrote called Stand Out."

_**Open up your eyes, take a look at me**_

_**If the picture fits in your memory**_

_**I've been dreamin' by the rhythm like the beat of a heart**_

_**And I won't stop until I start to stand out**_

It took awhile to be able to get Mikayla's attention. I tried to do something for her to remember my face. I always dreamed about her. I dreamed about her so much that I constantly wrote songs about her. I did the most outrageous things to stand out, and I wouldn't stop until it worked.

_**Some people settle for the typical thing**_

_**Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings**_

_**It ain't a question of "if," just a matter of time**_

_**Before I move to the front line**_

_**And once you're watchin' every move that I make**_

_**Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes**_

Some people just use flower, chocolates, or poems. I used all of those and more, like dressing up as a mermaid, using flirty comments, and leaving anonymous gifts. Guys wait for Mikayla to make a move; I'm always persistent in asking her out. I know that it's only a matter of time before she will say yes. I know because every now and then she noticed things that I did.

_**Stand out**_

_**Above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

'_**til mine is the only face that you see**_

_**Gotta stand out 'til you notice me**_

I was going to make sure that I stood out of the crowd for Mikayla. I was going to call her name if I had to. I would have done anything to be her boyfriend. I even tried to stop my impulsive flirty comments for her.

_**If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease**_

_**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace**_

_**And I'll do it all again, when I get it done**_

_**Until I become your number one**_

_**No method to the madness and no means of escape**_

_**Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape**_

_**It ain't a question of "how" just a matter of when**_

_**You get the message that I'm tryin' to send**_

_**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_

_**And you know I'm going all of the way, 'til the end**_

I would do anything to get Mikayla's love. I dressed up as Sirocco and disturbed peace in Kinkow. I went to get the sister ruby on the dark side to save Kinkow for her. I would do it all again to be the only one she would love. My love for Mikayla is like a spell that can't be broken. I would break or change the rules so that I could be with Mikayla.

_**Stand out**_

_**Above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

'_**til mine is the only face that you see**_

_**Gotta stand out 'til you notice me**_

I just do my best to stand out for Mikayla; I still do it even though I already have her. I scream to get her attention.

_**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walkin' by**_

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**_

_**If it was getting' you to notice me**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance I'll prove**_

_**That I got whatever it takes**_

_**It's a piece of cake**_

I remember when I would always want Mikayla to talk to me instead of ignore me. I just wanted to be noticed by her; that's why I did all of those stupid things. I just wanted her to give me a chance to prove to her that I could be a great boyfriend.

_**Stand out**_

_**Above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

'_**til mine is the only face that you see**_

_**Gotta stand out**_

_**Stand out,**_

_**Stand out**_

'_**til mine is the only face that you see**_

_**Gotta stand out**_

Now I know that I stand out in Mikayla's eyes, and it's everything I wanted.

"Thanks for listening guys." I walked off the stage and towards Mikayla. When I sat down at our table, she slapped my arm. "Ow! Why did you do that?" "For surprising me, you know that I hate surprises. And this is for being sweet and a great boyfriend." Then she kissed me. When we pulled away, Mikayla said, "Thanks for the best date ever."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	9. Oh My Dear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Oh My Dear by Tenth Avenue North.**

**Dedicated to Fairtradegirl for the OC, song, and couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

_**I called you up you were in bed**_

_**Could barely make out the words that you said**_

_**But you wanted to see me instead**_

_**So I got dressed**_

_**Then I stepped out into the snow**_

_**And walked for a mile or so**_

_**Felt the rush of blood come from the cold in my chest**_

I called my best friend Ari Tyler to see if she wanted to hang out today. "Hey Ari, how are you?" I heard her sobbing on the other line. "Ari," I asked in concern, "Are you okay?" I could barely hear what she said except for the words "Can you come over to my house?" I slipped on my shoes and made my way over to her house. It was freezing cold and snowing, but Ari sounded really upset. i couldn't leave her like that because what if she was depressed. I walked the distance to her house and knocked on the door.

_**Well you finally came to the door**_

_**And we talked for an hour or more**_

_**Until I asked if you would stay up till four**_

_**You said that's fine**_

_**But you said there's something I have to say**_

_**And I can't because I'm just so afraid**_

_**So I held you as you started to shake that night**_

When she finally opened the door, she looked like a mess. Her usually beautiful grey-blue eyes were red and puffy, and her shoulder length hair was hanging all over her face. She was wearing her usually baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. I walked inside her house. "Thanks for coming over Lanny." "It's not a problem Ari. You sounded upset over the phone; are you alright?" " No, I'm going through it again." "What's the reason for the depression this time? Is it your parents, school, or your boyfriend?" "It's my boyfriend." "What did he do?" I asked; I was starting to get angry. That jerk was why Ari was so depressed most of the time. I was very overprotective of Ari because of this. "I found him cheating on me." "Did you at least break up with him this time?" when I asked her this, I was thinking of all kinds of ways to hurt him. "Yes, I did." I guess it still hurt that her boyfriend cheated on her because she started to sob again. So I held her until she stopped crying.

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**Grace tonight will pull us through**_

_**Until the tears have left your eyes**_

_**Until the fears can sleep at night**_

_**Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside**_

_**Until this guilt begins to crack**_

_**And the weight falls from your back**_

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll keep you in my arms tonight**_

I was glad that Ari finally broke up with him because maybe I could finally get a chance to ask her out. I've had a crush on her for a few months. Ari was still crying, and I was whispering comforting words into her ears. I've always helped her through her depression. I've held her through her tears, helped her conquer her fears, guided her through her demons, and helped her get rid of her guilt. I just held her in my arms so she would be comforted.

_**You slowly lifted your head from your hands**_

_**You said I just don't think that you'll understand**_

_**You'll never look at me that way again if you knew what I did**_

_**And so your tears fell and melted the snow**_

_**You told me secrets nobody had known**_

_**But I never loved you more even though now I knew what you did**_

I told her that it would be alright. She lifted her head up and said, "Lanny, I don't think that you understand what I'm going through. I've kept some things from you, and I'm afraid that if I tell you that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." "Ari, no matter what you do, you will always be my friend. You can tell me anything." Ari looked down and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What did you say Ari? I couldn't hear you. She took a deep breath and repeated what she said. "I'm anorexic." I was shocked at what she said, but it made sense; it explained why she was always so skinny. I loved her even more because she trusted me with something that she has never told anyone else.

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**Grace tonight will pull us through**_

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**Grace tonight will pull us through**_

_**Until the tears have left your eyes**_

_**Until the fears can sleep at night**_

_**Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside**_

_**Until this guilt begins to crack**_

_**And the weight falls from your back**_

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll keep you in my arms**_

_**Til the tears have left your eyes**_

_**Until the fears can sleep at night**_

_**Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside**_

_**Until this guilt begins to crack**_

_**And the weight falls from your back**_

_**Oh my dear**_

_**I'll keep you in my arms tonight**_

_**I'll keep you in my arms tonight**_

"I've been keeping a secret from you too Ari." She looked up at me, and I stared into her eyes as I told her. "I love you." With that said, I leaned down and kissed her. To my joy, she kissed me back. When we pulled away, Ari was smiling. "I've wanted to do that for so long." "What's stopped you before?" "You had a boyfriend." "I don't have one anymore." After that, she leaned up and kissed me again.

* * *

**Two in one day. Whoo! Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	10. When I Was Your Man

**taDisclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars.**

**Dedicated to Yummy42 for the song, plot, and couple. I hope you like this.**

**In Brady's POV, couple is Bozkayla.**

* * *

It's been 5 years since I've left this place, and everything is so different. There's no dark side; and I have a new brother. When I got back, my brothers threw a party for my return. I tried to look for Mikayla to try to ask her out, but I found her kissing Boz.

_**Same bed, but it just feels a bit bigger now**_

_**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talk about all it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks o little when I hear your name**_

_**And it all just sounds like**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

After that I wasn't in the mood to party. I laid in my bed thinking about how Mikayla would never be mine. I felt alone. I went to bed early that night. I woke up the next morning for my daily workout. I put my earphones in and went to a random radio station. I heard the song Mikayla and I danced to at prom. It just made me sad, instead of, giving me hope. It also doesn't help when I hear Boomer, Rebecca, and Candis talk about how cute you guys are.

_**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man**_

What makes everything worse is that I know that I drove into his arms by leaving the island. I should have just told her how I felt. If I did that, I could be the one giving her flowers and holding her hands. I could have been the one dancing with her at parties. But it's too late because now she's with someone else.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**Oh and it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

_**And it all just sounds like**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

When I left, I did it for me; and that's what pushed her away. Now, I will never be able to fix it. I'm haunted by this fact every time I close my eyes. And it's like every sound is like sorrow to my ears.

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man**_

So many chances for Mikayla to be mine; so many chances wasted. If I just told her how I felt, would she be with me now and not with someone else? That's going to be my biggest regret.

_**Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that**_

_**I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know it's probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know**_

_**I hope he buys you flowers**_

_**I hope he holds your hand, give you all his hours**_

_**When he has the chance, takes you to every party**_

_**Cause I remember how much you love to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

_**When I was your man**_

It pains me to say this, but maybe Mikayla and I weren't meant to be. I want to apologize to her for how I acted towards her and ask for a chance, but it's probably too late. I just hope that Boz is good to her and does all the things that I could never do for her. He better treat her right. If not, he will pay for it.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	11. For Baltimore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or For Baltimore by All Time Low.**

**Dedicated to Princess-Girl12 for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Brady's POV:**

_**Mayday situation overload**_

_**I'm restless, obsessed with your future**_

_**And all my worries they don't bother you**_

_**Collected, you rendered the useless**_

_**But I carry on!**_

I'm going crazy over Mikayla. I can't sleep because all I can do is think about her. All of my worries, she doesn't care about them at all. Mikayla is cool and calm, most of the time. I keep on trying to ask her out, even though she says no.

_**Right now, I think that you think that I'm half drunk,**_

_**Searching for something of substance, casually dropping a line**_

_**Designed to keep you next to me**_

_**I can't awkwardly craft in advance**_

_**I know that you wouldn't fall for that**_

_**You say, "Shut up and take my hand."**_

_**And we carry on**_

Every time I flirt with her, I think that she thinks I'm drunk with the stupid comments coming out of my mouth. I think that she's trying to find something about me that she likes before she agrees to go out with me. With Mikayla I can never plan for anything in the future. I remember the Evil King incident when Mikayla held my hand even though it was only to stop us from falling to our deaths. But we moved on from that.

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever?**_

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it for the memories**_

_**Just do it for Baltimore**_

_**And do it for me!**_

Whenever we hang out together, I never want to say good night. I have too much fun with her. I want the day to last forever. I want to hang out with her because of creating great memories and because I love her.

_**Hot damn, look at me now**_

_**I'm all caught up,**_

_**Riding the high of my good luck,**_

_**Casually dropping a line**_

_**Designed to keep you next to me**_

I want the whole world to know how lucky I was. I got Mikayla to say yes to a date with me. I finally got a chance with her. I just hope that my good luck doesn't run out.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV:**

_**I bet you never thought you would fall again**_

_**So much for keeping this, just friends**_

_**Shut up and kiss me now**_

_**And we carry on**_

I just got back from my date with Brady. It went really well. I never thought that I would ever feel this way about anyone ever since Lucas, but I think that I may actually like Brady as more than a friend. I just wanted to be his friend at first; but after the date, I really wanted him to just kiss me.

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever?**_

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it for the memories**_

_**Do it for Baltimore**_

_**And do it for me! (Do it for me)**_

I was going on another date with Brady tonight. We walked through the village and ended up having a picnic on the beach. I was actually having fun. I never wanted the date to end, but sadly it did. Brady took me back to my room. We stood outside of my room. "Night Kayla." Brady leaned down and kissed me. It ended as fast as it started. Brady left after the kiss. I went inside my room and went to bed. All of my dreams were memories of this night. Most of it was around the kiss that we had.

_**Mayday situation overload**_

_**I'm restless, obsessed with your future**_

_**And all my worries they don't bother you**_

_**Collected, you rendered the useless**_

_**But I carry on!**_

I may have a crush on Brady, and it's making me go crazy. I'm constantly worried about what we are since the kiss. I want us to be more than friends, but I'm not sure about what Brady wants. Brady doesn't seem to be as worried about where we stand as I am. We're just moving on like nothing happened.

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**The city comes alive, when we're together**_

_**Why can't Thursday last forever?**_

_**I don't wanna say good night**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**Just do it more the memories**_

_**Do it for Baltimore**_

_**And do it for me!**_

Brady and I were hanging out today, and I decided to talk to Brady about where we stood. "Brady, can I ask you something?" "You can ask me anything Kayla." "It's about the kiss." "What about the kiss?" "Where do we stand like are we dating or are we just friends?" I felt really nervous about his answer. "Do you want us to date? I know that I would like to give us a try." "I want to give us a try too Brady." "That's great because I've been wanting to do this all day." He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not a good one. It's like two in the morning right now, and I've been trying to finish this one. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	12. Good Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

**Dedicated to Princess-Girl12 for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

_**Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds**_

_**I bet I can tell you what you're thinking about**_

_**You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world,**_

_**But he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt**_

_**His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee**_

_**So lock up all your loving,**_

_**Go and throw away the key**_

Mikayla is my best friend, and I have a crush on her. But she's dating Lucas, the sea raider; and Mikayla is totally head over heels for him. It may be the jealously talking, but Lucas isn't right for her. He's just going to break her heart in the end. I try to tell her this, but she thinks that Lucas is perfect. I'm just trying to look out for her.

_**Hey good girl get out while you can**_

_**I know you think you've got a good man**_

_**Why? Why you gotta be so blind?**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_

_**Just a matter of time, till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl. No good for you.**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

_**And go, go, go**_

_**Better listen to me**_

_**He's a low, low, low**_

I just found Lucas cheating on Mikayla. I was walking to my history class when I turned the corner and saw Lucas kissing someone who wasn't Mikayla. I told Mikayla about what I saw, and she didn't believe me. Mikayla needs to open up her eyes and see that Lucas isn't who he says he is. Lucas is a liar with no respect for anyone else's feelings.

_**Hey good girl, you've got a heart of gold**_

_**You want a white wedding and a hand you could hold**_

_**Just like you should girl, like every good girl does**_

_**Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love**_

_**But he's really good at lying, yeah he'll leave you in the dust**_

_**Cause when he say forever, well it don't mean much**_

Mikayla is the nicest person I've ever met. She's told me about what she wants the most. She wants to have a white wedding and to hold hands with the guy she loves. Mikayla has always wanted a fairytale ending with the classic knight in shining armor. I can give that all to her, but Lucas can't. Lucas is like an evil sorcerer. He easily lies and doesn't care about Mikayla. If he had to, Lucas would leave Mikayla in a heartbeat. He says that he'll love her forever, but it never means anything because he is cheating on her.

_**Hey good girl, so good for him**_

_**Better back away honey you don't know where he's been**_

_**Why? Why you gotta be so blind?**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_

_**Just a matter of time, till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl. No good for you.**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

_**And go, go, go**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**He's a low**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Mikayla has been waiting for Lucas to show up for their date. He's an hour late probably with one of his sluts. When he finally shows up, he smells like he went to a perfume store and got tons of free samples. If Mikayla notices this, she doesn't say anything. Why can't Mikayla see that the guy that can give her what she wants has been here the whole time? I don't want Mikayla to get hurt; but if she doesn't listen to what I'm trying to tell her, she'll get hurt in the end. It's just a matter of time until she finds out the truth.

_**Oh, he's no good, girl**_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_**He'll take your heart and break it**_

_**Listen to me. Yeah**_

_**Why? Why you gotta be so blind?**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_

_**Just a matter of time, till you find**_

_**He's no good. He's no good.**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_

_**Just a matter of time, till you find**_

_**He's no good, girl. No good for you.**_

_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

Mikayla came back from her date in tears. I asked her what happened. All I could get out of her was. Lucas…..cheating….broke up with him. I was able to put together that Mikayla saw Lucas cheating on her and broke up with him. Mikayla must have been heartbroken, but I was glad that she finally broke up with him. Now he's out of her life for good.

* * *

**(A week after the breakup)**

Mikayla and I were on the beach. She's been doing a lot better since her breakup with Lucas. We were there till the sun started to set. I was going to ask Mikayla out today, and now was the perfect moment. "Kayla, can I ask you something?" "Sure Brady. You can ask me anything." _It's now or never. _I thought. "Will you go out with me?" When she didn't answer for awhile, I got up to leave. _Great, I ruined our friendship. _I thought to myself bitterly. I was about to leave when someone grabbed my hand. "Brady wait." I turned around. "Yes." I was confused. "Yes to what?" I asked. "Yes I'll go out with you." She leaned up and kissed me. I felt sparks go up and down my body. _Best day ever._

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	13. She's So High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or She's So High by Tal Bachman.**

**Dedicated to Manyetha for the song and couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

_**She's blood, flesh, and bone**_

_**No tucks or silicone**_

_**She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound**_

_**But somehow I can't believe**_

_**That anything should happen**_

Mikayla was perfect in every way, except for her dancing. She's beautiful inside and out. She's completely out of my league. I was surprised when she agreed to go out with me. But I was glad she did.

_**I know where I belong**_

_**And nothing's gonna happen**_

_**Yeah**_

'_**Cause she's so high  
High above me,**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite**_

_**She's so high,**_

_**High above me**_

Mikayla is so high up that I can never reach her. She's like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, and Aphrodite. She's as regal as Cleopatra, as brave as Joan of Arc, and as beautiful as Aphrodite. And it makes her out of my league.

_**First class and fancy free**_

_**She's high society**_

_**She's got the best of everything**_

_**What could a guy like me ever really offer?**_

Mikayla was first class in everything without all the fancy things. She's like a queen, and I'm like a peasant, which is ironic because in real life I'm a king and she's a guard. She's got everything that anybody wants. So what could I ever give her?

_**She's perfect as she can be,**_

_**Why should I even bother?**_

'_**Cause she's so high**_

_**High above me,**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite**_

_**She's so high**_

_**High above me**_

She's perfect in every way. So why is she with me? I'm with her because I love her, and if I let her go, I won't get her back. If she wanted to she could dump me and get someone better because she's as beautiful as a queen or a goddess.

_**She calls to speak to me**_

_**I freeze immediately**_

'_**Cause what she says sounds so unreal**_

'_**Cause somehow I can't believe**_

_**That anything should happen**_

_**I know where I belong**_

_**And nothing's gonna happen**_

_**Yeah**_

Every time she talks to me, I freeze up. Whatever she says to me, I hear it; but I can't believe it. I wonder how far our relationship will go; but until then, I'm not gonna waste my chance with Mikayla.

'_**Cause she's so high**_

_**High above me,**_

_**She's so lovely**_

_**She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite**_

_**She's so high,**_

_**High above me**_

Mikayla is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She rivals the beauty of Aphrodite. So Mikayla may be completely out of my league, but you've got to take a chance every now and then. Because it may be worth the risk, but you'll never know until you try.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	14. Really Don't Care

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd.**

**Dedicated to Yummy42 for the song and couple. I hope you like this. I'll try to do the mash up.**

Mikayla = _**Bold Italics**_

Rebecca = **Bold Underline**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV:**

Boomer, Brady, and Boz were throwing a party at Boomerama for my birthday, and everyone was there. I decided that I was going to sing a song to get back at Tristen for dumping me, and Rebecca was going to help me sing it.

(Mikayla)

_**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**_

_**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**_

_**Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known,**_

_**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**_

I had started dating Tristen a few months ago. We were best friends growing up, and a few years ago I started having a tiny crush on him. I didn't know if he felt the same way. It was driving me crazy! When I asked him out, he said yes; but I wish that I would have known that he'd break up with me.

_**Said we were done, and met someone, and rubbed it in my face**_

_**Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**_

_**I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known**_

_**That I would talk, I would talk**_

Tristen broke up with me a few weeks before my birthday. He told me that he had met someone else, and he had been cheating on me with her for a few weeks now. I told everyone at school about Tristen cheating on me. The girl that he was dating found out and broke up with him. He should have known I would tell people.

_**But even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**Even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

Now he's trying to get back together with me, but I never want to see him again. I'm done with the lies. I couldn't care any less about him. I wouldn't want to see him again even if the world depended on it.

_**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**_

_**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**_

_**Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore**_

_**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**_

I would stay up late at night, writing songs about him and I, but he doesn't deserve to hear what I wrote about him. Or the way I felt about him. He had his chance with me, and he blew it.

_**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared**_

_**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**_

_**And make you understand, and make you understand**_

_**You had your chance, had your chance**_

Now if I ever see Tristen anywhere, I never avoid him. I'll walk by him and give him the bird. Any chance I get, I show him what he lost that day and make him understand that he lost his chance.

_**But even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**Even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

The day Tristen broke up with me, he lost everything. My trust, our friendship, and me. I never want him in my life anymore because he'll just hurt me again. Besides I have my heart set on someone else. Someone I know who won't hurt me. Brady Parker.

(Rebecca)

_**Yeah, listen up**_

_**Hey, hey, never look back,**_

_**Dumbstruck boy, ego intact**_

_**Look boy, why you so mad**_

_**Second guessin, but shoulda hit that**_

_**Hey Mikayla you picked the wrong lover**_

_**Shoulda picked that one**_

_**He's cuter than the other**_

Rebecca points at Brady on this part, making me blush.

_**I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster**_

_**Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**_

(Mikayla)

_**But even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**Even if the stars and moon collide,**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care, oh oh oh**_

_**I really don't care**_

I finish singing the song looking at Tristen in the eyes, silently telling him that I no longer want him in my life. I guess he understood because he left the party soon after.

When we finished the song, Rebecca and I went back to our table with all of our friends. We got a bunch of _'that was amazing' _or _'we loved it.' _When everyone was done congratulating us, we continued celebrating my birthday. After a couple of hours, we all went home. Boomer and Boz went to their room, while Brady walked me back to my room. When we got to my room, we told each other good night. I was about to walk inside my room when I felt something tug on my arm. I turned around giving Brady a questioning look when he leaned down and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Brady pulled away, whispered a happy birthday in my ear, and left to his room. I went to sleep that night happier than I ever had been.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. I will stop accepting songs on 7/20/13. – DragonClan**


	15. I Won't Give Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.**

**Dedicated to BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever for the song, the plot, and the couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Brady's POV:**

I was getting ready to sing my heart out to Mikayla to win her back. I finally got her to go out with me, and it went really well. We were dating for a few weeks when we had a misunderstanding, and she broke up with me and ran straight into Tristan's arms. It's been two months, and Mikayla barely talks to me. So now I'm going to sing this song to try and win her back. Well, here goes nothing.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much they hold**_

Whenever I look into Mikayla's eyes, her eyes are usually bright and filled with joy. It's like watching the stars or the sun rising. They also tell you how she feels. When she's angry, her eyes are like flames; but when she's happy, her eyes are like swirling pools of chocolate.

_**And just like them old stars**_

_**See that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul**_

To me, Mikayla is like a famous person but more down to earth. She's been working all of her life to become head guard. Mikayla's wise for someone who's our age that sometimes I question how old she actually is.

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

Mikayla may have given up on our relationship, but I haven't. And I'm not going to let it go because of one mishap. I will always love Mikayla with all my heart, and I won't stop until I die. I don't care if she's dating Tristan now. I will always hope that Mikayla could still be mine.

_**And when you're needing your space**_

_**To do some navigating**_

_**I'll be here patiently waiting**_

_**To see what you find**_

When Mikayla told me to give her some space the day after the incident, I gave her space. She said that she needed to clear her head, and I let her. I've been waiting for Mikayla to make up her mind about us for a few weeks now. I've waited three years; I can wait a little longer. Mikayla finally talked to me today and told me that she thought that we should break up. I was utterly crushed.

_**Cause even the stars they burn**_

_**Some even fall to the earth**_

_**We've got a lot to learn**_

_**God knows we're worth it**_

When Mikayla broke up with me, I felt my whole world come crashing down. It took me several months to get back on my feet. And a couple more when I found out that Mikayla was dating Tristan. I knew that I had a lot to learn before I got back together with Mikayla. She would be worth it.

_**No, I won't give up**_

I looked at Mikayla on this line. I was telling her that I will never give up on my love for her.

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

_**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

_**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got **_

_**Yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

I didn't want to be the guy that gave up on his girl after working so hard to get her. I was going to be the guy that would do everything he could to get his love back. Mikayla and I may be different, but we learn from each other. Both of us will have a lot on the line if we get back together, but to me it's worth the risk.

_**And in the end you're still my friend**_

_**At least we did intend for us to work**_

_**We didn't break**_

_**We didn't burn**_

_**We had to learn how to bend**_

_**Without the world caving in**_

_**I had to learn what I've got and who I'm not and who I am**_

We're still kind of friends even though we broke up. We wanted us to work out, but one mistake ruined everything we worked for. I wish that Mikayla would give me another chance. Since Mikayla broke up with me, I've had a lot of time to figure who I am.

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

I am determined to get Mikayla to go out with me again. I will show her how much I love her. I will get her back no matter how long it takes.

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**God knows I'm tough enough**_

_**We've got a lot to learn**_

_**God knows we're worth it**_

I hope that Mikayla will give me another chance. It hurts me that we broke up. It's even harder in me knowing that she's with someone else. I'm still hopeful that we will get back together. If I have to, I will give up being a king because Mikayla is worth it.

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

I finish the song and look through the crowd trying to find Mikayla. I finally locate her and see that she wants me to follow her.

When I got outside, I was met by a kiss from Mikayla. When she pulled away, she told me, "I forgive you." I was confused. "Aren't you dating Tristan?" "No, I never was. Everyone just thought that because I spent so much time with him." I was mentally doing a happy dance when I heard about that. "Mikayla, I know I don't deserve it; but can you give me another chance?" "Of course, you goofball." I leaned down and kissed her because I was glad to have her back.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I couldn't think of a good ending for this one. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


	16. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings or Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.**

**Dedicated to BrakaylaNo.1shipper4ever for the song, the plot, and the couple. I hope you like this.**

* * *

**Brady's POV:**

Today is Mikayla and mine 6th anniversary. I am going to take her to the beach and sing her a song that describes her perfectly.

(Time Skip)

Mikayla and I were walking arm and arm towards the beach. Before we left I made sure that I had everything: my guitar and the picnic basket. When we got to the beach, we set up the picnic blanket and food. When we had finished the food, I took out my guitar and got ready to sing the song.

_**Aren't you something to admire,**_

_**Cause your shine is something like a mirror**_

_**And I can't help but notice,**_

_**You reflect in this heart of mine**_

_**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**_

_**Just know that I'm always parallel to the other side**_

When I first came to Kinkow, Mikayla was the first truly beautiful thing I saw when I had arrived on the island. When I saw her, I could already picture a future with her. She was all that I could think about, I saw her everywhere. Those first few months after I met her, I wondered if she felt the same about me.

_**Cause with your hand in my hand**_

_**And a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_**Just put your hand on the past**_

_**I'm here trying to pull you through**_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

Now I have her hand in mine, I've been waiting for this moment since I first saw her. I feel like my soul is complete now that I'm with her. I can do anything as long as I have her by my side. It took a while for me to convince Mikayla that I wouldn't hurt her like her ex-boyfriend had.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_**Show you how to fight for now**_

_**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**_

_**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here all along**_

I never want to lose Mikayla. She's too important to me to lose her. I had always felt empty whenever I wasn't around Mikayla. Now that I have her, I no longer feel empty. Of course before I had Mikayla, I had to fight for her. First, it was the hunt with her dad. Then, I had to help her break up with her ex-boyfriend Lucas. Finally, I got her to go out with me.

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

Mikayla is the one; she's my soul mate. We're always there for each other no matter what. It wouldn't feel right with anyone else. We're the other half of each other. We are best friends, now boyfriend and girlfriend, and hopefully soon-to-be husband and wife.

_**Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**_

_**And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes**_

_**I can't ever change without you, **_

_**You reflect me, I love that about you**_

_**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

There is no one like Mikayla. She's too unique to be copied. She made herself; no one made her who she is today. You can always tell how Mikayla is feeling through her eyes. She's helped me grow up. She showed me who I can be.

_**Cause with your hand in my hand**_

_**And a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_**Just put your hand on the past**_

_**I'm here trying to pull you through**_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

When we are together, we can go anywhere and do anything we want. Every now and then, I have to remind her that I won't hurt her like her ex did. I'm determined to show her that I will never hurt her.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Yesterday is history**_

_**Tomorrow is a mystery**_

_**I can see you looking back at me**_

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_**Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

Mikayla needs to learn how to live in the moment because the past already happened and you won't know what will happen in the future. She needs to follow the way I live: in the moment. Just watch me, Mikayla.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**You are you are the love of my life (10x)**_

Mikayla is the love of my life and no less.

_**Baby you're the inspiration of this precious song**_

_**And I just wanna see your face light up as you put me on**_

_**So now say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**_

_**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**_

_**Just to let you know, you are**_

_**You are you are the love of my life (8x)**_

I wrote this song with Mikayla in my mind. I thought about how her face would light up as I sang this to her telling her how important she was to me. She can say goodbye to the old me now because after tonight I will be a new man. I'm singing this song because she completes me. No one can ever replace her as the love of my life.

_**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**_

_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

_**You're my reflection and all I see is you**_

_**My reflection, in everything I do**_

_**You are you are the love of my life (16x)**_

After I finished the singing, I got down on one knee and asked what I've wanted to ask for a while. She had a surprised look that soon turned into one of happiness when I showed her the ring.

"Kayla, I know you are the one for me. I've know this for seven years. You're the light to my whole world. No one is better than you are. You have a beauty that can't be beat by anyone. I love your courage, your eyes, the way you smile, how you don't care what others think. I love you overall."

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I'm back. So sorry for such a late update. Let me know what you thought about this in your reviews. – DragonClan**


End file.
